prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Lloyd Lowery
Lloyd Lowery is one of the Breakout Kings members working for Ray Zancanelli and Charlie DuChamp along with Erica Reed and Sean Daniels. Family *Lars Lowery - Father *Agnes Lowery - Mother *Julianne Simms - Wife *Charlie - Son Biography Background Season 1 After Season 1 Lloyd along with Shea and Erica were send to a safe house along with their family to protect theirself for Carmen Vega's group for two weeks. Season 2 Appearances *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Season 2 *An Unjust Death *Round Two *Double Down *Cruz Control *Self Help *I Smell Emmy *Ain't Love 50 Grand *SEALd Fate *Freakshow *Served Cold }} Etymology *Lloyd does mean "respect".Meaning of Lloyd *Lowery does mean "the city of laurels".Meaning of Lowery Trivia *Lloyd likes cigars as seen in One for the Money. **Lloyd along with Shea had a cigar during episode 9. *Lloyd along with Ray, Julianne, Shea and Charlie appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Lloyd along with Erica and Julianne doesn't have a relationship. *Lloyd has met all the main characters. *Lloyd says the last line in season 1; let's get drunk. *Lloyd's information was too blurry to see on-screen in the Pilot along with Fritz Gunderson. *Lloyd has never captured a main villain or minor villain along with Julianne. **Ironically enough, both Ronald Barnes and Damien Fontleroy captured him. *Lloyd did played as couple with Philomena Rotchliffer, while he has a crush on Julianne Simms. **Ironically enough, Lloyd never knew Philly actually, while playing together as couple, while he has a crush on Julianne, but Julianne seems to don't know this yet. *Lloyd is the first main character who was mostly killed by another main character, Erica Reed. *Lloyd along with Julianne, Ray Zancanelli are the only Breakout Kings members who were not replaced or removed from the team or being killed. *Lloyd is the only main character who acted like a boss from one of their boss (Charlie DuChamp) in order to catch a criminal: Tran Jun. **Ironically enough, both Lloyd and Charlie would being involved in the death from Tran Jun, since he saw them. Erica Reed and Ray Zancanelli were later added as part of the team. ***Lloyd along with Erica and Charlie did captured Carlos Zepeda, which thus did lead to the death of Tran Jun, since Carlos never showed up and he saw the Breakout Kings members. **Coincidentally enough, Lloyd was captured by Barnes instead of Lloyd capturing Barnes. *Lloyd Lowery's prison number from Rahway State Prison can in fact not being seen in the Pilot episode. In fact, it maybe appeared in a promo picture. **It also could be the number from the prison, Maybelle. *Lloyd's prison number is 24636. *Lloyd's life was 3 times saved by Ray Zancanelli; the first time was when Erica Reed trying to strangle him, the second time was when Ronald Barnes planning to shoot him dead along with Charlie DuChamp and Ray himself, and the third time was when Damien Fontleroy shot Charlie DuChamp (who ended up dying) and pointed his gun at Lloyd, but was saved in time by Ray. *Lloyd's character receives the last credit in the Breakout Kings openings theme. *Lloyd is one of the 4 characters (counting Prison Break too) to have a surname to have the same type in the beginning of the first name as well as the surname. The other character is Brad Bellick, Bruce Bennett and Bennett Ballester. *Lloyd is the only main character besides Philomena Rotchliffer who didn't wear a hat the entire time during season 1. *Lloyd along with Julianne and Philly are the only main characters who didn't used a gun or another weapon in season 1. *Lloyd is the third Breakout Kings member to knew one of the criminials who has escaped. The other 2 were Ray Zancanelli and Sean Daniels. *Lloyd is the only Breakout Kings member who is not replaced (Charlie DuChamp, Ray Zancanelli and Julianne Simms), removed (Sean Daniels, although temporary), deceased (Charlie DuChamp) or imprisoned (Fritz Gunderson and Philomena Rotchliffer). **Lloyd decided to quit in SEALd Fate, but decided to go further to find Damien and thus stayed in the team. *Lloyd is ironically enough gambeling during the episode, Double Down. This is also resembles Michael Scofield, Sara Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, who became involved in their past problems in season 4. *Lloyd wasn't happy with Ray Zancanelli's decision to kill Benecio Cruz. However, this is because Benencio would die soon, because of his blood that came out his mouth. **Ironically enough, Lloyd wasn't present when Charlie killed Brent Howson (Charlie was alone) or Bennett Ballester (Charlie and Erica were present). However, when Tran Jun died, Erica, Lloyd, Charlie and Ray got blamed. ***Lloyd also called Charlie a good shooter when he killed Bennett Ballester dead, the reverse of what happened to Benecio Cruz, when he was going to Ray's office. *Lloyd along with Ray Zancanelli are the only male main characters who have a child. Notes and references External links *Lloyd Lowery on Breakout Kings Wikia *Lloyd Lowery on www.imdb.com Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Breakout Kings members Category:Criminals Category:Fathers Category:Living characters Category:Main characters